


Hard on the Knees

by Nebel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Complete, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebel/pseuds/Nebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo considers his relationship with Wufei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard on the Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Many years ago, I was on the Wufei Duo Mailing List, and Bronze Tigress issued a challenge. I answered it with this.
> 
> Gundam Wing is not mine.
> 
> Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees) was written by Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, and Glen Ballard and performed by Aerosmith. It was released in 1997.

Duo lay on his bed, hands behind his head. Indigo eyes stared at the ceiling. ~God. I am going crazy.~ His heart ached, and that ache was echoed in his knees where they had slammed into the concrete earlier that day. ~That seems to be happening a lot lately. I am spending more and more time on my knees.~

Duo sat up, swinging his legs over the bed and shaking his head as if hoping to dispel the image of himself running after the Shenlon pilot, tripping, and skinning his knees. ~I can't believe he ran off like that. Why was he so angry? Did I do something differently when I greeted him? Wasn't the sex as good as usual?~

Duo picked up the pillow next to his. His heart-shaped face buried itself in the case that smelled of the Chinese pilot, before he rolled over onto his side and cuddled it where his nose stayed close to the beloved smell.

~I would do anything for him.~ The American snorted softly. ~Hell, I would do anything for him before, without knowing why. He liked me on my knees well enough. He told me he loved me. Every time he'd fuck me, he'd say that. It would be different when the others were around, but those words just made me more eager to go down on him, to hit my knees in front of him and taste him. Or roll over on the bed and spread my legs for him. But he never would look at me. And then I heard him whisper her name in his sleep. God! I am such a fool!~ The braided boy rolled onto his back, flinging his legs apart, one hand still clutching Wufei's pillow. ~But still, I got down on my knees again. I begged Q to help me make him love me. I fell on my knees and cried every time he went on a mission. I fell for him harder the more I fell to my knees. How could I be so stupid?~

Duo sat up, his fingers finally releasing the abused pillow. Slender fingers trembled as they undid buttons and other clasps, stripping the pale, muscular body. ~I have to get a shower. I have to get clean. If he comes back, he'll want me clean. Maybe it will be enough. After all, this is a war, my knees are stained from me being on them for far worse things than love. Like lust, hunger, death. I can't take Q's advice and tell him I love him. He doesn't love me. But I'll be there. I will do everything I can to please him, then maybe, I'll be able to let him go when the war ends. Maybe I won't beg him not to leave me for her.~

Pale skin reddened as he stepped into the steaming shower. Chestnut hair darkened as the silky strands sucked up the water. ~I might not love him anymore. But until then, I think my knees are going to develop calluses. I never realized that falling in love would be so hard on my knees.~ A slight smile graced peach-pink lips as Shinigami forced himself to accept just what his love offered, and nothing more.

-Owari-


End file.
